Um beijo muito louco
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Ok... Essa é minha primeira fic d humor... Nada faz muito sentido... Mas eu gosto um tanto dela...


Disclaimer: Os personagens são da JK... A idéia surgiu de um desafio proposto pela Kê Mallfoy no fórum da Edwiges, há mais de um ano... Revisei, alterei o que precisava e postei

Um beijo muito louco

Estava muito frio na aula de poções. Hermione, Harry Rony e todos os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória se encolhiam perto do seus caldeirões pra se manterem mais aquecidos. Snape estava com mais mau humor que o de costume e olhava pra eles com um ar assassino. Parecia que nem os sonserinos iriam escapar do seu humor destrutível. Ele sorriu friamente e falou:

.-- Srta. Granger! - Hermione levantou a cabeça em direção ao professor. - A srta. sabe-tudo poderia me dizer a formula para engarrafar a fama?

Pela primeira vez em cinco anos, Hermione só abaixou a cabeça e disse

.- Não sei, professor.

.- Então.- ele falou, ainda mais assassino.- Parece que a inteligência da Srta Granger é bastante limitada, o que não poderíamos imaginar com tamanho espaço para o cérebro.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça por um instante, mas depois levantou de novo. De todos os 30 dias do mês, Snape tinha que ter escolhido justamente o dia da TPM mor??? Historicamente falando, nesses dias, alguns dos feitos de Hermione foram: 1. Dar um tapa na cara do Draco Malfoy. 2. Cair fora do curso da profa Sibila 3.Discutir com o Percy (não que isso seja um feito, só para ela mesmo)4. Discutir com o Rony por causa do Victinho Krum (Xii, eu não devia ter falado assim, ela vai me bater, ai, ai, tudo bem garota, eu não falo mais dele assim...)

Hermione retribuiu o olhar de Snape com um olhar ainda mais fatal, e deu um sorrisinho incompreensível. Ela levantou e foi até a mesa de Snape que a olhava perplexo, assim como toda a turma. Com um pulinho, ela se sentou na mesa, girou sobre a pedra polida até estar de frente pra Snape. Ele piscou sem entender. Hermione cruzou as pernas e perguntou.

.- Que tal uma colegial?

.- Creio que isso lhe daria uma detenção, srta. Granger.

Hermione deu uma risadinha cínica e então deu um beijo na boca de Snape, com língua e tudo o que fez Daphne Greengrass chorar muito, pois ela tinha uma paixão secreta pelo professor de poções.

.- Eu creio que isso lhe daria muito mais problemas que uma detenção.

Então sorriu e voltou ao seu lugar. Snape atordoado ficou olhando para Hermione pensando no que tinha dado na menina.

.- Liberaram cachaça pra essas meninas? -Perguntou Fred; que apareceu na sala pra fazer uma participação especial, quero dizer, pra pegar uma poção especial para a profa Sprout; e viu que todas as meninas choravam achando que agora de a cabeçorra brilhante da Grifinória tinha o beijado, o professor Snape nunca mais iria olhar pra elas, todas correram em volta do menino e começaram a chorar, perguntando se tinha alguma Gemialidade Weasley pra curar dor de cotovelo.

.- Gemialidade não, tem os gêmeos Weasley aqui pras gatinhas... Ainda tem os outros Weasley... Acalmem-se... Afinal, o que essas meninas viam nesse cara sanguinário?

.- Vai ver elas eram adeptas do sadomasoquismo.- falou Dino Thomas.

.- Não é possível ter tantas malucas numa aula só.- falou Draco com sua voz arrastada.- Será que elas não percebem que tem um Loiro nordico Escoces aqui a disposição?

.- Se alguém olhar pra você, a Pansy mata.- falou uma Sonserina cujo o nome nunca foi importante o suficiente para aparecer nos livros.  
.- Eu já disse p/ aquela cara de buldogue que não quero nada com ela.- suspirou ele enfim.- Quando ela vai entender...

.- Chega de me esnobar Draco Malfoy!- gritou ela de repente.- Se não vai ser meu... também não vai ser da Weasley!

.-Da Weasley?

.- É oras... Pensa que eu não leio? Solitários, Draco Sinister, Amor da vida nossa, Amar Estupidamente, Da magia a Ilusão e em trocentas outras fics, você sempre se agarra com ela... Então... Pra ser só meu... Avada Kedrava!

Uma luz verde saiu da varinha e acertou Draco que ficou com... Dor de barriga e saiu correndo pro banheiro mais próximo, por sinal da Murta-que-geme.

.- Porque o feitiço não funcionou?- perguntou Pansy alto.

.- Porque você é uma péssima bruxa.- falou Goyle.

.- Esse feitiço só funciona quando a pessoa tem capacidade de maldade pra lança-lo.- explicou Neville que até agora não tinha aparecido.- De certa forma, Goyle estava certo.

.- Eu sou mesmo um gênio!- ele falou.

.-Aaaaargh! - gritou ela enojada.- Avada Kedrava, Avada Kedrava, Avada Kedrava!- ela gritou. Na última tentativa ela acertou o feitiço e ele atingiu... Draco...

cena romântica Pansy corre até o corpo de Draco inerte no chão, aparentemente ninguém percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Ela se debruçou sobre o menino, olhando pra aquele rosto que ela aprendera a amar ainda no seu primeiro ano, ouviu dentro de si a voz dele a insultando, aquilo era tão lindo, tão romântico, aquilo era Djalma Jorge, então ela se debruçou mais ainda, e o beijou levemente, as lágrimas rolando por sua face e naquele instante ela soube que não poderia agüentar. Pegou a varinha e lançou em si mesma o feitiço mortal. Ali caíram os dois corpos sem vida, um ao lado do outro.fim da cena romântica

De repente, snape acorda de seu transe e manda todos sentarem, então ele percebe Pansy e Draco mortos no chão.

.- Potter.- ele fala.- Quem é responsável por isso?

.- Não sei professor.- ele responde vendo o casal no chão.

.- Não foi culpa dele.- fala Crabbe que também ainda não tinha aparecido nessa história, e precisava de um novo alguém para guardar-costas. - Conforme meu amigo Goyle brilhantemente disse, a Pansy não sabia mandar o Avada Kedrava direito então acabou fazendo caquinha.

.-Hum... Tem seu lado bom.- falou Snape

.- Qual?- perguntou Simas, que tinha que aparecer

.- Agora nos teremos mais duas línguas de cobra no estoque.

Todos se entreolharam com nojo, mas foram recolher o material, afinal, escreveu não leu, a detenção comeu.

Fim

Aí estão as condições que ela tinha me imposto:

Tem que ser na aula de poções

A Mione tem que beijar alguem

O Goyle tem que dizer: "Eu sou um gênio mesmo!"

O Draco tem que morrer no final (snif)


End file.
